The invention relates to a bathtub and bathseat combination and in particular to an apparatus for use interchangeably in a bathtub configuration and a bathseat configuration.
Children's bathtubs allow persons to bathe a child in a manner in which the child is safe and comfortable. These bathtubs are typically adapted to fit within an adult-sized bathtub, or even a sink. Persons can place the children's bathtub into the adult bathtub or the sink, fill the children's bathtub with water, put the child into the children's bathtub, and bathe the child.
Bathseats can also be used to bathe the child, with the child positioned in a seated, upright position. Typically, these seats are used for children that are at least a few months old and have enough neck strength to support their heads.